PROJECT SUMMARY With the increasing pace of discovery, the need has never been greater to accelerate the translation of basic science discoveries into useful applications in the clinic and community. Meeting this need will depend critically on training the next generation of clinical and translational investigators to perform translational research, communicate research results, and lead research teams. Our full-time pre- and early post-doctoral training in clinical and translational science will teach these essential skills. Trainees will be chosen from applicants at any school at NYU or from the New York City Health and Hospitals Corporation. We will sequentially train three cohorts of 10 individuals, each including six late pre-doctoral (completed ?2 years of training) and four early post-doctoral trainees (?2 years past completion of doctoral degree or terminal clinical training). Training will be for 2 years for the first two cohorts, and 1 year for the final cohort (with potential extension should re-funding opportunities permit). Thirty-two Program Faculty from seven NYU schools (dental, engineering, education, medical, nursing, public policy, and social work) represent a range of disciplines conducting research across the T1-T4 continuum, and will serve as career and translational science mentors for the trainees. The anchor of the program will be an every-other-week 90-minute seminar, ?From Student to Scholar?, which will focus on research in progress, individual professional development, guest speaker translational or clinical research narratives and perspectives on translational research, and media training. All trainees will complete an individual development plan, courses on the responsible conduct of research, team building, and two electives. Post-doctoral trainees will be required to take a course in career planning. Although we will focus on extended training, our trainees will have the opportunity to elect short-term ?step-out? electives, including exchange programs with the CTSI hub at the University of Alabama, Birmingham. We will also reserve the option of electing to use some of our training lines for local short-term training programs in the future. Research will be under the direct supervision of a primary mentor from their home school or department. Our goal is to develop a cadre of investigators who can bring the fruits of their research to the community in order to improve the nation?s health.